


Immer an deiner Seite (Vorläufiger Titel)

by Felix_Eternal_Sunshine



Category: Kegy, Miyazaki - Fandom, streamer - Fandom
Genre: Das hier ist ein Witz, Ich meine das natürlich nicht ernst, M/M, school au
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Eternal_Sunshine/pseuds/Felix_Eternal_Sunshine
Summary: Die Schule, an die Miyazaki geht, bekommt einen neuen Schüler: Kegy. Miyazaki und Kegy verstehen sich echt gut. Aber Miyazaki ist sich unsicher und seine Gefühle werden verwirrend. Ist das was er fühlt vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft?
Relationships: Miyazaki/Kegy





	Immer an deiner Seite (Vorläufiger Titel)

# Kapitel 1 - Beginn einer interessanten Beziehung

* * *

Es war der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien. „Hey Miyazaki! Hast du gehört das wir heute einen neuen Schüler kriegen?“ Miyazaki trug seine Schultasche lässig auf der Schulter, drehte sich zu seinem Kumpel um und antwortete: „Ein neuer Schüler? Ist bestimmt wieder so ein Seltsamer. Oder vielleicht so ein reiches Kiddy, dass die ganze Zeit von Land zu Land reist…“ „Ich wünschte wir würden mal eine neue Schülerin kriegen, so eine richtig Süße“, Miyazakis Kumpel schwebte in Gedanken. „Wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten, wir kommen zu spät!“ Bemerkte Miyazaki. „Mist! Du hast recht. Renn um dein Leben!“ Miyazaki und sein Kumpel (nennen wir ihn aus Einfachheit einfach Nico) rannten den Rest zum Schultor und bis zu ihrem Klassenraum. Trotzdem kamen sie etwas zu spät und mussten sich eine Standpauke der Lehrerin anhören. „Nachdem wir damit endlich durch sind: Wir haben einen neuen Schüler bekommen“, sagte die Lehrerin. Der Schüler stand schon vorne. _„Seit wann darf man im Schulgebäude eine Mütze tragen“,_ dachte Miyazaki. „Das hier ist Kegy. Er ist vorkurzem hierhergezogen. Erzähl uns doch ein bisschen was über dich“, erklärte sie und wandte sich schließlich an Kegy. „Ich bin Kegy und ich spiele gerne Videospiele. Wir können in den Pausen auch Pokémon Karten tauschen. Ich habe meine Sammlung mit.“ „Ah ja… Seid nett zu ihm. Setzt dich dort hin, neben Miyazaki.“ Kegy ging zum Platz links von Miyazaki und setzte sich hin. „Du bist als Kegy… Schön dich kennenzulernen“, sagte Miyazaki und lächelte. „Miyazaki…. Auch schön dich kennenzulernen“, Kegy zögerte etwas, schüttelte dann aber die Hand, die Miyazaki ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

Nach dem Unterricht war Kegy schon dabei zu gehen, als Miyazaki ihn aufhielt: „Willst du nicht etwas unternehmen? So ein bisschen zum Kennenlernen…“ „Äh… ich habe nichts zu tun, also warum eigentlich nicht?“ „Okay. Wie wäre es, wenn wir was essen gehen? Ich kenne hier einen guten Dönerladen in der Nähe“, schlug Miyazaki vor. Kegy nickte und so machten sich die beiden zum Dönerladen auf.

„Du hattest recht! Der Döner hier ist fantastisch“, Kegy war begeistert und lächelte Miyazaki an. Miyazaki fühlte wie seine Wangen etwas rot wurden und drehte seinen Kopf weg. „Natürlich hatte ich recht“, sagte er dann. Sie aßen ihren Döner und verabschiedeten sich dann.

Miyazaki lag abends im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. _„Er ist weder seltsam noch abgehoben… Ich würde mich gerne mit ihm anfreunden, aber warum fühle ich mich so seltsam?“_ Dachte er. Nach weiterem Grübeln schlief er endlich ein. Er träumte wie er ein schönes Picknick mit Kegy hielt. Man konnte ihn etwas im Schlaf lächeln sehen.

„Hey! Ich dachte ich warte heute auf dich“, sagte Kegy zu Miyazaki. Er stand am Schultor und winkte Miyazaki zu. „Du hättest wirklich nicht auf mich warten müssen. Ich komme meistens zu spät“, erklärte Miyazaki. „Mir macht es doch nichts aus auf dich zu warten“, antwortete Kegy. Die beiden gingen zusammen zum Klassenzimmer. „Jetzt ist Kegy auch zu spät… Ich glaube du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn, Miyazaki“, sagte die Lehrerin und seufzte. „Es ist wirklich nicht Miyazakis Schuld. Ich-“, Kegy versuchte ihn zu verteidigen, aber die Lehrerin unterbrach ihn: „Ich möchte das jetzt nicht hören. Setzt euch einfach hin.“

Miyazaki und Kegy redeten, zum Ärger ihrer Lehrerin, mitten im Unterricht. „Seit ruhig, oder ich setz euch auseinander!“ Miyazaki wollte unbedingt neben Kegy sitzen bleiben, also war er den Rest der Stunde tatsächlich leise. „Hey Miyazaki! Wollen wir heute was unternehmen?“ Fragte Nico. „Ist in Ordnung, wenn Kegy auch mitkommen kann“, antwortete Miyazaki. „Du und Kegy verstehen sich ja echt gut…“ sagte Nico und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich muss auch nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst“, sagte Kegy. „Mann… es ist sowieso schon beschlossene Sache: Wir gehen heute alle drei“, erklärte Nico und lächelte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“ fragte Kegy. Miyazaki, Nico und Kegy hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sie wussten nur noch nicht wohin. „Ich bin mir auch noch nicht ganz sicher… was denkst du Miyazaki?“ Miyazaki dachte nach: _„Wenn ich mit Kegy allein gewesen wäre, wäre ich einfach wieder mit ihm essen gegangen. Aber jetzt ist Nico mit dabei.“_ „Hmm… wie wäre es, wenn wir zu mir nach Hause gehen und ein bisschen Mario Kart spielen?“ schlug Miyazaki schließlich vor. „Mario Kart? Bist du zehn oder so?“ erwiderte Nico spöttisch. „Ich hätte kein Problem mit Mario Kart“, meinte Kegy. „Ich wurde überstimmt. Okay, wir gehen zu Miyazaki und spielen Mario Kart.“

„Ich bin Waluigi“, sagte Kegy. Miyazaki, Nico und Kegy saßen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. „Dann bin ich Toad“, sagte Nico. Miyazaki wählte Rosalina. Sie spielten einige Runden. Nico lag fast immer hinten, aber es war immer ein spannendes Rennen zwischen Kegy und Miyazaki. „Jo, es ist 17:30 Uhr. Ich muss los, hab noch was für Mutti zu erledigen“, sagte Nico. „Ist in Ordnung. Tschüss“, verabschiedete Miyazaki ihn. Jetzt waren Kegy und Miyazaki allein. Miyazakis Eltern arbeiteten häufig bis spät abends, also waren sie noch nicht zu Hause. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt. Kegy und Miyazaki saßen auf der Couch und Mario Kart lief immer noch. Aber es war klar, dass keiner von beide Lust auf noch eine Runde hatten. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Kegy, um die unangenehme Stille zu brechen. „Worauf auch immer du Bock hast“, antwortete Miyazaki. Kegys Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. „Was ist los?“ fragte Miyazaki. Kegy antwortet, etwas verwirrt von sich selbst: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich weiß nicht wirklich was wir machen könnten. Du kannst entscheiden.“ „Wenn du meinst. Dann lass uns hoch in mein Zimmer gehen“, sagte Miyazaki. _„Kommt das seltsam rüber? Nein, nein. Was denke ich nur wieder?“_ dachte Miyazaki und schüttelte den Kopf. Kegy guckte Miyazaki kurz fragend an, stand aber dann auf von der Couch und folgte Miyazaki.

„Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Es ist recht bescheiden, aber wenigstens sauber“, sagte Miyazaki, als sie in seinem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk angekommen waren. „Bescheiden?“ fragte Kegy. Er stand vor einem hohen Regal, das voller Videospiele war. „Das ist mal eine krasse Sammlung!“ „Stimmt ja, du spielst ja auch so viele Videospiele.“ „Die meisten von den Spielen sind aber eher älter. Viele davon sind auch recht unbekannte Indie-Spiele“, erklärte Miyazaki. „Das heißt ja nicht, dass sie schlecht sind.“ „Da hast du recht.“ Kegy ging nun vom Regal weg und setzte sich neben Miyazaki aufs Bett. „Das federt ja ganz schön… Aber was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Kegy und grinste Miyazaki an. _„Oh nein. Ich werde schwach…“_ dachte Miyazaki und wandte seinen blick von Kegy ab. „Es ist auch schon recht spät… Meine Eltern kommen zwar noch nicht nach Hause, aber du musst ja bestimmt auch irgendwann zu Hause sein“, sagte er dann. Kegy ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und erwiderte: „Darum musst du dir mal keine Sorgen machen. Ich wäre auch allein zu Hause.“ „Achso… du klingst etwas traurig. Ist es etwas worüber du reden willst?“ Miyazaki war überraschen einfühlsam. „Im Moment nicht. Themawechsel: Ich hab Hunger, lass uns etwas kochen“, sagte Kegy. Die beiden gingen runter in die Küche und machten sich eine Gemüsepfanne. „Du kannst besser kochen, als ich dachte“, sagte Kegy und lachte. Miyazaki sagte nichts dazu.

Das Wochenende kam. Miyazaki fiel auf, dass er Kegys Handynummer noch gar nicht hat. _„Aber ich kann ja auch nicht jeden Tag etwas mit Kegy unternehmen. Das wäre ein bisschen viel…“_ dachte er.

Kegy war an diesem Wochenende mal wieder größtenteils allein zuhause. _„Was Miyazaki wohl gerade macht? Ich bin ihm aber wirklich dankbar, das er immer seine Zeit mit mir verbringt“,_ dachte er.

So vergingen einige Wochen. Kegy und Miyazaki trafen sich häufig nach der Schule und manchmal auch am Wochenende. Nico war manchmal dabei, hat sich aber damit abgefunden, dass er häufig das dritte Rad am Wagen war.

Miyzaki: Wollen wir am Samstag was unternehmen?

Kegy: Gerne. Aber denkst du nicht, dass wir Nico ein bisschen auschließen?

Miyazaki: Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Er hat sogar neulich gesagt, dass er nicht dauernd mit uns abhängen will. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass er jetzt sogar eine Freundin hat.

Kegy: Nico? Eine Freundin? Wenn er das schafft, dann müsstest du das doch auch hinkriegen…

Miyazaki: Uh… Du aber auch, oder?

Kegy: Warte. Du hast gar keine Freundin? Ich bin eig davon ausgegangen.

Miyazaki: Ne, irgendwie nicht. Du aber ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Kegy: Ja, ja. Ich verbringe ja all meine Zeit nur bei dir, da hab ich für eine Freundin gar keine Zeit.

Miyazaki: Willst du etwa nicht mehr mit mir abhängen?

Kegy: Das war ein Witz mann. So, was machen wir am Samstag?

Miyazaki: Lass etwas essen gehen. Danach können wir ja noch zu mir.

Kegy: Klingt gut.

Es war Samstag. Kegy und Miyazaki waren bei dem Dönerladen, bei dem sie öfters waren. Sie waren da schon Stammkunden, also dauerte die Bestellung nicht lange. „Immer noch so gut wie beim ersten Mal“, schwärmte Kegy, nachdem er in seinen Döner gebissen hatte. _„Weißt du was noch so gut ist wie beim ersten Mal?“_ dachte Miyazaki, sprach es aber natürlich nicht aus. In den letzten paar Wochen ist es immer deutlicher geworden: Das hier ist keine normale Freundschaft. Miyazaki musste sich schon häufig zurückhalten, damit er nichts Riskantes sagt oder tut. Mittlerweile lag er fast jeden Abend im Bett und dachte darüber nach, was er eigentlich fühlt. _„Ich dachte nie, dass ich auf Männer stehe… Aber Kegy ist irgendwie anders… Wie sieht er wohl in einem Maid-Kostüm aus?“_ dacht er zum Beispiel.

Auch Kegy war sich unsicher: _„Vielleicht fühle ich mich nur so, weil er mein einziger guter Freund seit Langem ist. Vielleicht fühle ich nur das, weil er die einzige Person ist, die mir ernsthaft Zuneigung gibt. Aber selbst wenn das der Fall ist: Ich möchte irgendwie, dass zwischen uns mehr ist, als nur normale Freundschaft.“_

Nachdem Kegy und Miyazaki ihre Döner aufgegessen hatten, gingen sie zu Miyazaki nach Hause. Miyazaki ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Er seufzte. „Bist du auch erschöpft? Ich bin persönlich sehr Müde…“, sagte Kegy und setzte sich auf die Couch, recht dicht neben Miyazaki. Miyazaki nickte nur. Kegy rutschte noch ein Stückchen näher zu Miyazaki. Sie saßen so dicht beieinander, dass sich ihre Schultern und Oberschenkel berührten. Miyazaki wurde nervös. „Ähm… bist du nicht ein bisschen zu dicht?“ fragte Miyazaki. „Macht es dich unwohl?“ fragte Kegy überrascht. „Ich mein…. Mir wird etwas warm.“ „Warm? Also soll ich Abstand halten?“ Miyazaki gefiel es nicht, dass Kegy anscheinend mit ihm Spielchen spielte. Er schaute Kegy an. Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nah. „Was-“, fing Kegy an, aber er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Miyazaki hatte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne gelehnt und küsste ihn. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste er sich von Kegy. „Du hast dich nicht gewehrt…“ stellte Miyazaki fest. „D-Das kam so unerwartet… I-Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht“, Kegys Wangen waren rot und er stotterte ein bisschen. „Du wolltest ja anscheinend Spielchen mit mir Spielen…“ sagte Miyazaki. Kegy sagte nichts. Er war sprachlos und musste erstmal ordentlich verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. „Hat es dir missfallen?“ fragte Miyazaki. „Hat es nicht. Hat es wirklich nicht“, antwortete Kegy schließlich. „Wollen wir weitermachen?“ fragte Miyazaki und lächelte.

Kegy: Ich muss dich was fragen.

Miyazaki: Was ist los?

Kegy: Was sind wir? Ich meine… wir sehen uns fast jeden Tag, wir küssen uns und das alles fühlt sich halt schon nach etwas an, was Partner normalerweise machen würden.

Miyazaki: Ich habe mir auch darüber Gedanken gemacht. Ich würde sagen: Wir sind das was du möchtest was wir sind.

Kegy: So funktionieren Beziehungen nicht! Es muss schon beidseitig sein.

Miyazaki: Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Von mir aus wäre ich gerne offiziell in einer Beziehung mit dir.

Kegy: Du magst mich? Ich dich auch. Aber irgendwie ist das nicht was ich von dir hören will…

Miyazaki: Hast du heute Zeit? Komm zu mir nach Hause.

Kegy: In Ordnung.

Kegy stand vor Miyazakis Haus. Er ging zur Tür. _„Warum bin ich so unsicher?“_ dachte er. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klingelte. Eine Frau, höchstens 45 Jahre alt, öffnete ihm die Tür. „Du bist Kegy, oder? Mein Sohn hat einiges über dich erzählt. Komm rein.“ Kegy betrat das Haus. „Miyazaki ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Am besten gehst du zu ihm hoch“, sagte Miyazakis Mutter. Kegy ging die Treppenstufen hoch und klopfte an Miyazakis Zimmertür. „Herein“, rief Miyazaki von innen. Kegy öffnete die Tür vorsichtig. Miyazaki saß auf seinem Bett, er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er war ziemlich offensichtlich nicht bester Laune. „Hey. Sorry das ich letztens irgendwie komisch war oder so…“ fing Kegy an. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hattest sogar recht. Ich war- ich bin immer noch- zu feige, um es dir zu sagen“, erklärte Miyazaki. Beide sagten einen Moment lang nicht. Kegy setzte sich neben Miyazaki aufs Bett. Er legte seine Hand auf Miyazakis Hand. Er drückte sie leicht. „Hör mir zu… ich- ich liebe dich, Kegy“, sagte Miyazaki. „Ich dich auch“, sagte Kegy. Die beiden schauten sich an und lächelten. Miyazaki küsste Kegy, viel inniger als die letzten Male. Sie schlossen ihre Augen. Miyazaki hörte einen Moment auf, um zu fragen: „Hey Kegy, ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich heute weiter gehe?“ „Ja, es ist in Ordnung“, sagte Kegy. Miyazaki küsste Kegy nun weiter und legte Kegy hin. Er stütze sich nun über ihn. Kegy wandte sein Gesicht ab. Miyazaki zog sein T-Shirt aus und fing an, Kegys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er beugte sich runter, um Kegys Hals zu küssen und-


End file.
